


you've been living behind glass

by junmyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyun/pseuds/junmyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, baekhyun's actually a hamster.<br/>......</p></blockquote>





	you've been living behind glass

baekhyun wakes up and finds himself transferred into a rather wide enclosed space. he stretches, yawns, and scratches his left ear for a bit before doing the same to -  
  
hang on, something doesn't feel right. he freezes and stares bug-eyed at the eyeballs ogling right back at him. although this is all too familiar (he had probably seen seven pairs staring back at him that one time), he makes a dash for it, ignoring the strange blue hue that seems to be radiating around this enclosed area. the ground feels soft but bumpy against his feet -  _ugh_ , he thinks as he looks down momentarily,  _why are my feet huge?_  he gets distracted by the dull brown under his feet and wonders for a moment if the bumpiness is affected by the ugliness of the ground beneath him.   
  
his thoughts are rudely interrupted by a resounding  _bonk!_  and he falls back onto his bottom, blinking the stars out of his eyes, a slight pain throbbing through his nose that resonates up into his head. he twitches and approaches the strange blue-tinged eyeball in front of him. he'd only taken four steps before his nose hits a smooth surface once more and baekhyun does a double take.  _but i'm in a strange place! everything seems blue and the ground stinks underneath my feet! why is there still this.. this dratted barrier? what is it?_    
  
  
baekhyun cautiously reaches a a little hand out and true enough, it comes into contact with a cool surface. bringing his other arm to the front, he starts to claw and dig at it, although all that he gets are little squeaky noises that his nails makes against it.   
  
he notices that the eyes that were staring holes at him have now transformed into cresents and he stills again, thinking about how much more flattering they look this way. he flinches when they suddenly disappear and a shade moves over the entire enclosure before a sudden burst of sunlight shines down onto a rectangular area of the ground.   
  
  
 _oh my god!_  baekhyun screams as five all-too-familar gigantic pink things come towards him and he attempts to make a run for it. he ends up nose-diving into yet another smooth surface and darkness encloses him soon after.   
  
 _oh_ , he thinks as he feels himself being elevated,  _i can stay here. i like it here._    
  
  
it smells nice, although a little musky. it smells like dry oats and apple bits, and nuts too. baekhyun likes nuts. he also likes dry oats and apple bits. he sniffs and draws a tiny tongue out, giving a tentative lick before proceeding to gnaw his teeth against the rough yet pleasantly-textured surface.   
  
the little space that he's trapped in immediately opens up and light rushes at him from all directions. instinct tells him to freeze (which he does), and realises that this is the world that he's been seeing from the blue hued enclosure - only everything is in colour, just like how things were like before they moved him.   
  
he sees one of the five giant pink things approaching but baekhyun stays still, just in case he makes the wrong move and ends up crashing nose first into something again.   
  
 _ah that feels nice_ , baekhyun thinks as a tiny force starts massaging the area between his neck and back. he smiles and ends up leaning into the warmth, before he was rudely interrupted by a booming voice hovering above him.  
  
  
"hi baekhyun, how are you enjoying your new home? there are nuts and sunflower seeds in your bowl. dry oats and apple bits too! the lady at the counter said that they were your favourite. i had to go somewhere else to get it because apparently they don't sell it where i got you. also, the bedding really stinks, but they said that it helps to control your urine's odour! i wanted to get the yellow-coloured ones but it was stated on the packaging that the yellow may run onto your feet when wet. i don't want your white fur around your little pink feet to be stained yellow. that would be sad. the lady also said that you guys like this little massages at your neck. so i'm just doing it, i don't even know if i'm doing it correctly. man, i feel really dumb talking to you like -"  
  
  
"chanyeol! it's time for dinner, put your new pet down and help me prepare the table, you can play with baekhyun later." 

**Author's Note:**

> so, baekhyun's actually a hamster.  
> ......


End file.
